idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Exorcist Guide for v0.93.2
General Information This guide is reorganized and rewritten from Exorcist Guide in order to straighten out some apparent contradictions, and more clearly explain spell casting order and priority. Much of the info is derived from the older guide. Some of it has not been validated for the current version (0.93.2) as of this writing, but has been copied in nonetheless. That guide was itself based on the King Ent Exorcist guide. Credit for the guide I based this on goes to Demigod100 and Aparthax*Almighty. (If I missed any attributions, please add them.) Attributes Here are some goals, in descending priority. * Dominance: 200 is a must. * Spellcraft: 50 or 100. 200 as soon as you can afford it. * Intelligence: 40 is required for Anima Construct, if you plan on using it. 150 or 200 if you can afford it. * Patience: 150 if you can. This is important, but still flexible if you need points elsewhere for gear or pets. Put all excess points here. * Mastery: 25, 50 or 75. * Empathy: 25 or 75. requires 75 empathy. If you are at least Paragon 24 (e240+ mysteries) the wrist slot item can provide empathy, allowing you to spend points elsewhere. * Insight: 25, 50, or 75. Low priority. * Wisdom: Anima Construct requires 10, but can be fulfilled by wearing . No points are necessary if you use . An alternative take from a discussion on Discord, based on total attributes available to allocate: * 200: Dominance * 400: Dominance, Spellcraft * 600: Dominance, Spellcraft, Intelligence * 750: Dominance, Spellcraft, Intelligence. 150 Patience * 800: Dominance, Spellcraft, Intelligence, Patience This is based on the theory that the perks at 200 are so overwhelmingly powerful that they should be selected even if it makes items unavailable, since items at this guide's target level are nowhere near legendary. Items Three item sets are recommended. # Pet Leveling: The Falconer's set is ideal for this. Use for an additional boost. is a must for the / stage, and can help with pet power. # Build-Up Phase: You spend the most time wearing this set, so if you can wear resource-boosting items, do so. Primary priorities are Evocation and Incantation. The Power Armor (Empowering) set is a good starting point. Profits are NOT the focus here. # Burst Phase: Priorities are click & critical profit, character ability power, and general profit. The Exorcist-tailored Justice of the Seventh set is ideal here, but the aforementioned Power Armor set works well here, too. #* Autoclick Profit > Click/Critical Profit > Incantation > Evocation > Global Profit, etc. Startup At low mysteries, start with to get spells going until you are high-level enough to use . As always, use to jump-start your spellcasting. Once the Manabeast is running, switch to . Have charge your three spell sets now to save a little time later. After this stabilizes, don the Pet Leveling item set, and switch your pet to (followed by ASAP) and AFK until it can no longer buy sources. Use the Build-Up Phase spell set and item set while the Simulacrum is doing its thing to start collecting those excess Hallowed Clicks. Pets * - Build-Ups & Speed-Ups, if you can't afford Interrogator/Archivist * / - Optimal for Build-Up Phase. Use for Burst if you can't afford Anima Construct * - Optimal for Burst Phase Spell Sets It is important to overlay your spells within the spell sets you'll be using. This will allow switching between sets without interrupting existing casts-- something that will be crucial for . If you haven't already, familiarize yourself with using sets, and especially Hotkeys to switch between sets. This build becomes much easier to use if you take the time to set up spell sets and item sets. (Author's note: I use three item sets and four spell sets.) The spell sets are described below, in their respective sections. If you switch the order, make sure you swap the other phases' spells as well. All spells should be on Reckless autocasting unless otherwise noted. (The exception is Power Of Sacrifice, which needs to be managed by hand.) Build-Up Phase During this phase, you will be collecting excess Hallowed Clicks. Use the Build-Up Phase item set and the spell set below. Stay in this phase until you have reached more than 1e6 excess HCs. You can monitor this progress on the class portrait tooltip. Expect it to take at least three hours. Transition One by one, swap out with the burst mode spells (all remaining Exorcist spells except and ) until each are fully charged. Once that is complete, swap out for . (Your spells should look like this for this transitional phase.) Cast Power of Sacrifice, which will reset the HC meter in the middle of the screen to zero. Wait for the HC meter to fill back up to your max, and then... Burst Phase Quickly switch to the Burst Phase item set, and load the Burst Phase spell set: Manually click the Orb as fast as you can, to consume all available Hallowed Clicks. f you have an auto-clicker, now's the time to use it, but you should be careful not to break idle mode. Click until the HC meter is back to zero, or the shorter-duration spells have run out. (This will depend on what pet you are using.) If you run out of HCs, switch to the Build-Up Phase item set, swap out for and cast it. (Your spells should look like this during this transitional phase.) Switch back to the Burst Phase item set and spell set once the HCs are back to full, recast , and resume clicking. Repeat until your spells are out of charges, or Power Of Sacrifice has completed the initial cast. After this, return to the Build-Up Phase to recharge your Burst Phase spells. Repeat as necessary. Category:Guide